


Caretaker

by Frozenleaf



Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, crossposting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Being married to the Champion of Alola brought a host of problems.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> done for a tumblr prompt! I just want domestic married lonashipping once in a while ;w;

Being married to the Champion of Alola brought a host of problems.

There were days when Moon would come home late, or mornings where her phone would ring in the middle of the night and she'd have to leave and Gladion had to struggle to get back to sleep. There were nosy reporters, or random children showing up at their door determined to challenge Moon to a battle to claim her title (which he'd send packing first). There were days when she'd have to take care of injured (and usually taciturn) Pokemon, and many _many_ moments where Gladion would accidentally step on her Decidueye's hood and end up with an arrow through his shirt's sleeve.

But never in five years had Moon come home soaking wet at 3am, missing a shoe, with scratches all over her body and a Bagon trying its best to chomp on her arm.

When he opened the door to their apartment, Moon, despite having to wrestle with a furiously thrashing Bagon in her arms and her wet hair drooping over her eyes, still managed to square her shoulders and lift her chin.

"Despite what you think," she declared, "I am completely capable of taking care of myself."

Gladion gaped. Maybe it was because of the daze from being awoken by the frantic ringing of the doorbell, but it took him a few minutes to register just what was going on, and another few to recall what he should do.

"Get in," he mumbled at last, hoisting the struggling Bagon from her arms.

Moon sighed gratefully as she stepped across the threshold, collapsing onto a nearby chair. Normally, Gladion would have reprimanded her for soaking the cushions without drying off, but in between the Bagon and the look of utter relief on his wife's face, he decided there were better things to focus on.

"I think it's hungry," Moon mumbled, nodding towards the Bagon. "And the rain made it very irate."

"Let's see what we can do about that, then."

It was a good thing that Silvally and Decidueye had a habit of hoarding berries, Gladion supposed. While he still had questions, it didn't take him too long to set up a small bed and a bowl of food for the Bagon in Silvally's room. The Bagon had glared at him until he backed away, before it turned its attention to the food. Thankfully, Silvally had woken up, and given him a short trill of reassurance. So, with his partner watching over the Pokemon, Gladion supposed it would be a problem he could deal with in the morning.

The problem he had to deal with now, however, well.

Moon was still lying on the chair when he returned with a towel and fresh clothes, apparently too exhausted to even get up.

"Rough day?" he asked. He dragged another chair over to sit by her side, and when she blinked and turned towards him, he draped the towel over her head. Tenderly, he massaged her scalp, drying her hair.

"You could say that." Moon winced as he moved on to her arms, even though he took care not to put too much pressure on her cuts and purpling skin. "I think someone abandoned the little guy, and he was running amok in town. I had to chase him up Hokulani to keep him from harm."

Typical Moon. Affection swelled in his heart, even as he clicked his tongue. "Ever Alola's saviour," he muttered, as he rubbed a healing salve onto her wounds.

"Someone's gotta do it."

Gladion sighed at the familiar iron in her voice. Gently, he ran his hand down her slender wrist, a smile pulling at his lips when his gaze rested at the small wedding band on her finger. "Doesn't always have to be you."

"Going to scold me for getting into trouble?" The teasing lilt in her voice drew his gaze up to her eyes, highlighted by the incorrigible smile on her face.

He snorted. "I'd scold you for not getting out of your wet clothes," he grumbled. "You'll fall sick."

Moon rolled her eyes, but complied without a word when he handed her the change of clothes. Though it took her a while (and some assistance from him, since she absolutely refused to get up and he had to carry her), eventually his wife was seated on his not-damp chair, head blissfully tossed back against its back.

Gladion bit back a smile as he placed the damp clothes aside. Moon was always headstrong, always so irrepressible. It was something he always admired and understood about her, but just as well, he liked it when there was that little happy smile on her face, the way her shoulders slacked when she relaxed.

"C'mere." She lifted her arms towards him, eyes still closed.

"Chair's not big enough for both of us."

" _Gladion_."

He chuckled, and with a shake of his head, he eased himself into the chair. Moon shuffled around, finally settling herself on his lap, arms thrown around his neck and head resting against his shoulder.

He braced her against him, wondering once more how someone so full of energy and fire could be so light, so small and vulnerable in his arms.

"For the record," Moon mumbled, "I didn't need your help."

"I know." With familiar ease, he kneaded his hands into her back, smiling as she crooned in his arms. Gray eyes fluttered open, landing on him, drowning him in the soft bliss of her smile.

"You always take such good care of me," she whispered then.

There was so much he wanted to say- so much he'd already told her that didn't need to be said. So instead, he leaned forward and kissed her on the nose, eliciting a soft giggle from the woman he so loved.

"I always will," he promised.

Moon chuckled, her arms tightening around him as she nestled into his embrace. Gladion watched as her breath eased and her grip slackened. The smile on her face never faded.

And as he kissed her goodnight, he knew she was worth all the trouble in the world.


End file.
